<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Helping With Homework by CertainIdeas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644287">Helping With Homework</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainIdeas/pseuds/CertainIdeas'>CertainIdeas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Casual Sex, Chair Sex, Clothed Sex, Cock Warming, Creampie, Extremely Underage, F/M, Incest, Lap Sex, Lolicon, Parent/Child Incest, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,127</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24644287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertainIdeas/pseuds/CertainIdeas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy needs help with her homework. Her dad is more than willing to assist.</p>
<p>A cross-post over from another site. Future chapters, if they ever arrive, will have very little to do with the title. Just a warning, if you were hoping for this thing to stay homework-assistance-centric.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Original Female Character/Original Male Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Helping With Homework</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Pretty screwed up. Possibly the understatement of the century. You should probably turn back now. If you're set on this path, I'd tell you to enjoy it, but that feels weird.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in my study, poring over regional sales figures, trying to figure out how we could entice consumers to more readily buy from us. We were doing just fine, but it was my job to make sure we did better than fine. Constant growth was imperative, and I found myself in a position that left most of that responsibility on my lap, along with making purchases and budgeting.</p>
<p>As I was looking at the numbers for individual stores over time, scrutinizing them for any clue as to why some were doing leagues better than others, attempting to divine strategies that we could apply as a model for the rest, I heard a knock on my door. It was open, but I maintained that whoever entered should knock as a courtesy.</p>
<p>My head came up after a few more seconds of futile searching, the digits all looking the same to me at this point. I needed a break.</p>
<p>Andy was standing just outside my office, a finger twirling a lock of her black hair as she regarded me shyly, her face pointed at the floor, her eyes looking up at me. She was a quiet girl, and I found that endearing. She was scared of interrupting my work, worried that she would do something wrong. I always told her that I was happy to see her, but that concern lingered. It was adorable.</p>
<p>“Daddy, can you help me with my homework, please?” she asked.</p>
<p>I smiled, hoping it looked as warm as I’d intended. “Of course. You go back to the dining room table and I’ll be there just now, okay?”</p>
<p>She nodded, cautiously walking off beyond the frame, her small yellow skirt billowing out slightly behind her as she floated off. I couldn’t hear her footsteps. She’d gotten silence down to a science.</p>
<p>I stretched at my desk, feeling my back crack from the hours I’d spent in front of the computer. I looked at my spreadsheet one last time, then closed my laptop. I wouldn’t be getting any more work done today, most likely. I needed a breather.</p>
<p>I walked out into the hallway, then emerged into the combined TV room slash dining area, the felt couches perched a few feet from the freshly-varnished dining table. The TV was parallel to the wall that ran adjacent to the sliding door into our backyard.</p>
<p>Candi was sitting on the single-seater couch, breastfeeding Lincoln. His head was lightly dusted with wispy threads of black, his eyes closed as he enjoyed his meal.</p>
<p>I leaned over as she looked at me, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled, her eyes flicking to Andy. She looked back at me and asked, “Had a fun day?”</p>
<p>I snorted. “Always. I’ll be seeing numbers in my dreams tonight, I know it.”</p>
<p>She smiled. “Well, maybe you should take a break, help Andy with her homework.”</p>
<p>“That’s what I was about to do.”</p>
<p>“Ah. I would’ve done it, but, well…” She nodded her head down at Lincoln, still suckling. “I need two hands. You’re better equipped, anyway.”</p>
<p>I nodded, kissing her a second time as I made my way to the dining table. Andy was doodling little figures in the margins, a scene that looked like a knight saving a princess in miniature.</p>
<p>“Scooch over for a bit, sweetie,” I said.</p>
<p>She looked up at me, then got off the chair and stood against the wall, staring at the overhead lights. It was daytime, so they were off.</p>
<p>I watched her as I undid the zipper on my pants and fished out my cock. She blushed, despite having seen it many times before now. No matter how many times we did this, her blush never subsided. It was one of the things I loved about her. It just made her even cuter.</p>
<p>I sat down on the chair, my rapidly hardening cock pointing straight into the air like a throbbing signal tower, and motioned for her to come over. She did, eyes turned down towards the floor. She reached the chair and climbed up, getting into a position on my lap where her knees were pressing down on my legs, her chest facing me.</p>
<p>She looked into my eyes and smiled, a small thing, then started bunching her skirt up in her hands. I held her steady as she did so, noting her rising temperature and her short, shallow breaths. Her heart was thumping against her rib cage like a bass drum at a rock concert, each beat distinct as it raced along her pulse.</p>
<p>I kept holding her as she turned away from me, slowly spinning one eighty degrees to face the table. She finished after a few moments, stopping when she was facing her work. I slowly lowered her until my cock was lightly pushing up against her bare, soaked vulva. I’d wondered the first few times how she was able to get wet at her age, but that spark of curiosity had faded with time and repeated love making. It was just routine now, same as everything else: we never wore underwear anymore, especially not at home. We wanted to be ready to ‘give rewards’ at a moment’s notice.</p>
<p>She tensed slightly in preparation, something I could feel through my hands against her sides. She looked back at me, a little uncertain, giving me a watery smile. I gave her a firmer one back, leaning in to kiss her on the nose. She giggled when I made contact, some of the uncertainty fading out as it was replaced with her confidence in me.</p>
<p>She knew I strove to make this as pleasant as possible. Pain the first few times had been unavoidable, something I’d hated, but now she was better at taking me, and I was better at knowing how best to stimulate her so I didn’t hurt her. Now, she always enjoyed this, but that trepidation at the sudden sharp tearing she’d felt her first time around hadn’t fully faded yet. She beat herself up over that, sometimes, and I wish she wouldn’t. It was understandable, but she believed she was letting me down through her hesitation.</p>
<p>She nodded, biting her lip as she glanced down, then turned her head back around to look at her homework. I lowered her down slowly, my cock splitting her vulva little by little until the first bit was through, the tip poking into her vagina proper.</p>
<p>She inhaled deeply, a full body shudder passing through her as she let go of her skirt. I released her, letting her set her own pace as she continued what I’d started, gradually lowering herself down my shaft, her slick walls enveloping me further by the second as we coupled.</p>
<p>I looked back at the couch where my wife was sitting, and saw her watching us earnestly, her attention unwavering. I shot her a cheeky wink when her eyes flicked to mine, and she smirked back. Lincoln was still obliviously sucking on his mother’s breast, his tiny fingers grasping hers as she gently played with his hair.</p>
<p>Andy reached my base with a last push, and I gave a satisfied sigh as she squeaked in unmasked delight. Her vagina was so tight and warm, and I loved every second I was in her. She was perfect.</p>
<p>“That was amazing, sweetie,” I said, leaning down to kiss the top of her head. “You’re getting so good at this. I’m so proud of you.”</p>
<p>She looked back at me with a wide smile on her face, her eyes lighting up at the praise. “Thanks, Daddy. Mommy’s been helping me practice.”</p>
<p>I looked over at Candi, who returned my wink from earlier. “That’s very nice of Mommy,” I said, carefully keeping the amusement out of my tone. “But this is still very impressive. Most girls your age wouldn’t be able to take even half of what you can.”</p>
<p>She beamed up at me, her blush spreading even faster, then turned back to her work. She revelled in praise, sometimes welling up with tears if one was liberal with it, but it tended to embarrass her quickly. Both were reasons I loved giving it to her.</p>
<p>She wiggled in my lap, shuffling my cock about within her slightly, before she stilled. I sat up straighter, peering over her head to see the work we were supposed to be doing.</p>
<p>It was simple math, but at her grade even single-digit addition was a mission. She had a number sheet provided at the back of her file by the teachers, for which I was immensely grateful. I had no idea what I would’ve done, otherwise. She only had ten fingers, and a few of her sums went up to twenty.</p>
<p>I pointed to the first sum with one hand, placing the other directly above her vulva. She inhaled sharply at the contact, despite me not having touched anything particularly sensitive just yet.</p>
<p>“What’s this?” I asked.</p>
<p>She looked from the five to the three, trying to put them together in her head without any aid. She was always determined to impress me.</p>
<p>Her head turned to me, her expression pensive. “Eight?” she asked, her tone suggesting that she expected it to be wrong.</p>
<p>“That’s right!” I said, my fingers snaking slightly further down, brushing against her clitoris. She shuddered at the touch, her eyes closing as her mouth hung open slightly. “You’re so smart, Andy. I’m very proud.”</p>
<p>Her lungs failed to work in concert with her lips. She mouthed the words, but no sound came out, just irregular squeaks as I slowly stroked up and down her small clitoris. Her slit was remarkably wet, making it very easy for my fingers to slide as I quested around her tiny nub, nudging it from every angle.</p>
<p>Eventually she was able to get sufficient control over her breathing to sigh out her answer. “Th-thank you, Daddy.”</p>
<p>I nodded, despite her eyes being closed, then stopped stroking her. She breathed heavily for a few moments, her chest rising and falling as she worked to school her reactions, to get herself under control. She slowly opened her eyes, letting out a small sigh, then turned back to her work. I was already pointing at the next one.</p>
<p>“What’s this?”</p>
<p>She thought for a few moments, then uncertainly said, “Fifteen?”</p>
<p>I started stroking again as I congratulated her, laughing inwardly at her startled squeak. She gripped her skirt to stifle her squirming, but she wasn’t entirely successful. Her walls slid against my cock fractionally, my shaft enveloped in rapturous friction at her movement. I breathed out, tingles of pleasure spiking out from my groin.</p>
<p>I gently put my hands on her sides, stilling her. She stopped moving and turned her head back to me, her eyes half-closed after having ridden the small ripples of sensation.</p>
<p>“Andy, remember, we can’t cum yet, okay?” I was careful to keep my tone even. I didn’t want her to think I was annoyed.</p>
<p>She nodded slowly, coming back to herself.</p>
<p>“When do we get to cum?” I asked, still in the process of drilling the lesson into her.</p>
<p>She licked her lips, her fingers twitching around the disorganized billows of her skirt. “When I finish a piece of homework.”</p>
<p>“Right,” I said, smiling. “We cum when you’ve finished a section. We haven’t done that yet, so for now my cock must just stay in you without us cumming, okay?” She nodded. “When we finish your sums I’ll make you feel really good as a reward, alright?” Another nod, mostly lucid now.</p>
<p>Satisfied, I gestured for her to turn back. She did, after a few seconds to gather her self control.</p>
<p>We continued like that for a few minutes and thirteen more sums. Whenever she got one right, I’d stroke her clit for several seconds, letting her feel the promise of what was to come once we were done. When she made a mistake, I’d stop her and ask the question again, explaining the basics using the number chart if I had to.</p>
<p>All throughout she got ever wetter, her fluids trailing down the length of my shaft to pool against my fly, soaking into the fabric of my pants. She occasionally squirmed, but I stopped her when she did, reminding her that cumming was a reward she’d get for finishing her work. She was adorably obedient, and always accepted my words.</p>
<p>She started slowing down after the thirteenth question, her self-doubt beginning to get the better of her. I decided I didn't want this to end on a sour note, and stopped our work for a little bit to just stroke her hair, letting her rest against my chest. My heart swelled as I ran my fingers through her hair, loving how its silky threads slid over my skin. I heard her sigh in happiness as I did this, which just made me prolong it. Her gentle breathing was a symphony to me, her smile a work of art.</p>
<p>I wanted to keep her happy. She struggled with her self-esteem despite her age, believing she’d never be good enough no matter what she did. I tried my best to let her know that, regardless of how she felt about herself, she’d always be more than enough for me. I didn’t always have the words for it, wasn’t always successful, but I tried. She loved me for it, and knowing that was the best feeling in the world.</p>
<p>I heard Candi shift and turned my head to look at her, careful to keep the rest of my body still while Andy rested. I was pretty sure she was napping at this point, given how relaxed her breathing had become.</p>
<p>Candi was putting her shirt back on right, slotting her breasts back underneath her collar. Lincoln was fully asleep by this point, occasionally gulping in a phantom meal as he dreamed. She picked him up carefully and slowly made her way past the dining room table, squeezing my shoulder as she came past.</p>
<p>“I’m going to lie down for a bit. I’m still really tired,” she whispered.</p>
<p>I nodded in reply, smiling. “Okay. I might go up after she cums. Otherwise, I’ll stay down here for a bit. She might need me afterwards.”</p>
<p>She nodded, then said, “I love you.”</p>
<p>“I love you too,” I replied, giving her a kiss on the lips as she bent down.</p>
<p>She straightened up, shuffling Lincoln around in her arms a bit, and approached the steps, cautiously making her way upstairs. I understood why she was tired. Lincoln was a handful, especially at night, and she was a far lighter sleeper than me.</p>
<p>Once she’d gone upstairs, I got back to stroking Andy’s hair for a few minutes, luxuriating in the feeling of my cock in her vagina as she slept. It was wonderfully warm, delightfully slick. I was halfway tempted to simply start pounding into her right here, wake her up with the slap of flesh against flesh, shoot my cum into her while she was still making her way between the lands of dreams and reality.</p>
<p>I didn’t. It would’ve set a terrible example for her if I did that, showing that the rules I’d set for us didn’t go both ways. I didn’t want her to expect that from authority figures, flagrant disregard for the promises they’d made to their underlings, flaunting their power in how casually they ignored the terms of engagement everyone was expected to follow. I wanted her to know that I was fair, and for her to carry that expectation with her into the future. I didn’t want someone to take advantage of her because she believed she had too little power to affect anything.</p>
<p>Instead of jackhammering into her, I flexed my cock buried in her, groaning slightly as it moved fractionally against her walls. Her breath hitched, but she didn’t react otherwise. I tried again, careful to hold back lest my brain decided it was time to dump my load early.</p>
<p>She twitched against me, then slowly sat up. I heard her yawn softly as she stretched, stopping abruptly when her movement against me caused me to brush up against a sensitive spot deep inside her.</p>
<p>She looked around, momentarily confused, then looked down. Her situation clicked with her. I could tell from her body language alone, despite being unable to see her face.</p>
<p>She turned to me, her eyebrows knitted together in concern. “Did I fall asleep, Daddy?” she asked.</p>
<p>I nodded. “You did. And I loved holding you, sweetie.”</p>
<p>She smiled, but it was watery, the feeling absent. “Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t mean to.” She looked dejected, and I could imagine her internal monologue. I’d walked past her room a few times, when her door was slightly open, and I’d heard her berate herself softly, when she thought nobody was listening. It broke my heart, some of the things she said about herself when she was alone.</p>
<p>“It’s fine, Andy. Here, look at me.” I gently grabbed hold of her chin with my thumb and index finger, lifting her face to look me in the eyes. “I loved having you nap on me, alright? I’ll never get tired of that, not in a million years. You’re amazing, and I love you. If we didn’t have to do homework right now, I could’ve sat here with you like that all day.” I ran my hands through her hair as she looked at me, tickling her scalp as I tracked over it.</p>
<p>She looked like she was going to cry, so I didn’t say anything. I just pulled her to my chest again, letting her face forward once more. I didn’t draw attention to the sniffles I heard, nor the hands she brought to her face to wipe the tears. I knew she wouldn’t appreciate it. I would simply be here for her, holding her, letting her know I wasn’t angry, that I wasn’t going to go anywhere.</p>
<p>Eventually she quieted down, her tiny sobs petering off into nonexistence. I didn’t turn her around to look at her, just asked, “Are you okay to continue?”</p>
<p>She nodded, studiously avoiding turning around as she wiped the last of the tears off her face.</p>
<p>I pointed to the second-to-last sum we had to do, flexing my cock inside her to remind her of the reward she’d get at the end of this. Her arm veered subtly off-course as she brought it up to touch the numbers. She thought for a bit, drawing shaky breaths, then said, “Twelve?”</p>
<p>I brought my hand back down to rub at her clit, answering with, “That’s right. Well done, Andy. You’re so close. Just one more.” I thought about how she’d taken falling asleep on me, how she thought she'd disappointed me, and added my other hand to the mix, slipping under her shirt to roll her tiny nipples around in my fingers.</p>
<p>She yelped and turned to me, eyes wide. “Why’re you doing that, Daddy?”</p>
<p>“Because I want you to know how happy I am. I’m not angry at all. You know that, right?”</p>
<p>She shook slightly as she watched me, then nodded jerkily, smiling slightly. “I know. You’re the best Daddy in the world. I love you lots.”</p>
<p>“Thanks, pumpkin. I love you too, so much.”</p>
<p>I disengaged and pointed to the final question. “Just one more to go, Andy. Finish it and you’ll get your reward.”</p>
<p>Her head swivelled back around to look at her work, and I took that time to rub softly over her stomach, trailing my fingers over her skin lightly. She shivered, but didn’t react otherwise.</p>
<p>Eventually she answered, sounding more certain than she had all day. “Nineteen.”</p>
<p>I smiled, grabbing her by her sides. “That’s right, honey. I’m so proud of you. I’m going to start giving you your reward. Are you ready?”</p>
<p>She nodded immediately, her movements vigorous. “Yes!” She sounded eager.</p>
<p>I picked her up gently, feeling her walls ripple and coil around my shaft as it slid through her vagina. I kept lifting her until just the very tip was inside of her, then released the tension from my arms.</p>
<p>She dropped back onto my lap, landing with a small bump. She shuddered, whimpering and sighing from where she was on me. I smiled, though she couldn’t see it, and raised her again. She joined in, reaching down to my legs with her small arms, grabbing me for stability and putting in the effort to lift herself.</p>
<p>We reached the top again, and she dropped back down, this time under her own power. My cock was flexing in time to a harmony of bliss, the velvet walls of her vagina squeezing down on me as she took the first steps on the path to ecstasy.</p>
<p>She got her legs on either side of mine, her bare feet pressing down against the edges of the seat. I let go of her, letting my hands return to the spots they’d occupied after her answer to the second-to-last question. One snaked back under her shirt, the other resting above her clit as she began to slowly bounce herself on my lap.</p>
<p>She inhaled, a small, long note sounding out as she started accelerating, her movements becoming surer, more determined. I rolled my fingers over her right nipple, taking immense satisfaction in her panted breaths whenever I squeezed down.</p>
<p>My other glided over her small clitoris, taking note of her legs' shaking, momentarily losing power when I focused on it. I alternated between playing my fingers over it, helping her chase her orgasm to completion, and sliding my hand over the lips of her underdeveloped labia to feel her contours, making occasional contact with my cock where it emerged from her vagina as I slid down the length of her small slit.</p>
<p>She was panting, her breaths coming in shorter and shorter bursts as she neared her release. I smiled, knowing this was because of me, feeling immensely proud that I could show her this kind of pleasure. I wanted her to know she could come to me for anything, including the embrace of a lover.</p>
<p>I joined her in her efforts, putting my hands down on either side of the chair and lifting my hips to dig my cock deeper into her vagina. She moaned, a long, throaty sound that I hadn’t even been aware she could make. Her moan turned into giggles, which shook the walls of her vagina in a way that I found immensely pleasurable.</p>
<p>She continued giggling for a while, as I pounded up into her. Her movements stalled altogether as she lost focus on the activity, simply content to laugh continuously at some joke I didn’t understand. I adored the sound, though, so high and carefree. It was a perfect encapsulation of everything I loved about her. She was precious, and I would do everything I could to preserve these moments. I would never forget this, or anything else I did with her.</p>
<p>Her laughs petered off into moans once more, her voice sounding out more regularly now, no longer simply rocking in near-silence. The soft whaps of her skin meeting the fabric of my pants had turned wet, squelches occasionally sounding out as my cock slid through her soaked entrance.</p>
<p>She stopped, unexpectedly, and I frowned. I wondered what she was doing. We’d never stopped before.</p>
<p>My answer didn’t come for several seconds, as she slowly, cautiously lifted herself off my cock and turned her whole body to face me. I opened my mouth to ask what was bothering her, but I didn’t manage to get so much as a single word out.</p>
<p>Andy’s lips met mine in a kiss. She didn’t disengage after a few moments as I’d expected, instead putting her arms as far around me as she could reach, her knees resting on either side of my legs, her limbs so short and delicate.</p>
<p>Her mouth opened and her tongue snaked out, prodding at my own. It clicked, and my heart swelled with love. I opened my lips, admitting her tongue entrance, sliding my own out into her mouth. We traded kisses in a way that satisfied me as few things could, adoration passing from her to me and back through the spit that now flowed between us. I could taste her and she me, our flavours intermingling until they were indistinguishable, our mouths uniformly filled with our combined fluids.</p>
<p>I loved her so much. I wanted to share that love with her in every way I could, let her know that I could never stop believing that she was the best little girl in the world. I would never stop being proud of her, never stop thinking she was incredible. Until I no longer had breath, I would continue to love her. I was hers and she was mine, and nobody would ever change that.</p>
<p>She let go of me with one hand, continuing our kiss, blindly grabbing my cock and placing it back at the entrance to her slit. She slid down the shaft, straining to continue the kiss as she enveloped my length, lowering ever down.</p>
<p>Eventually the height disparity was too great, my back straining against my position. I straightened once more with regret, looking down at her. Her eyes were vacant, dreamy, lost to sensation and lust she should’ve been too young to feel. Her face was flushed as she gazed sightlessly back at me, her skin hot to the touch. I wrapped my arms around her as hers were around me, determined to make her feel safe and wanted.</p>
<p>She pistoned up and down with fervour as she held me, nearing her climax with every movement she made. I felt the same. I could feel my orgasm approaching, my cock straining as it expanded to fill her crevice, readying itself for when I burst and splattered her insides with my cum, leaving it to drool out of her tiny slit wantonly, running the length of her legs and pooling on the floor.</p>
<p>Maybe she would go to bed with my cum in her young pussy, too fond of it to see it wasted. Maybe, while she was lying there, waiting for sleep to claim her, she would scoop the excess out little by little, letting it run down her fingers into her mouth. She would relish the taste, knowing that this was her father’s cum she was swallowing. She would wait for tomorrow, when I would deliver more into her womb, allowing us to revel in our shared orgasm after several agonizing minutes of her pussy warming my cock, me stroking her, preparing her for the final event, when I would get to repeat this all over again.</p>
<p>The thought almost set me off, but I barely managed to hold back. I didn’t want to cum first. My orgasm was secondary. I wanted Andy to have hers first. The sight of her face scrunching up as she lost all sensibility was always more than worth the wait, knowing that I’d managed to make her feel good enough to experience utmost pleasure. It always thrilled me, knowing that I could repay her trust in me, her reassurance in her own safety, with this exquisite feeling of rapture.</p>
<p>I loved her so much.</p>
<p>Andy began to shudder, the clenching of her walls around me ever increasing in their frequency and intensity. I barely managed to hold on long enough to see her eyes shut tight in ecstasy, her back arching as she lost conscious control of her muscles, her toes curling in delight as the sensations of her orgasm overtook her.</p>
<p>That was the last straw for me. I closed my eyes as I erupted, my cock jerking inside her as it pulsated with cum. It shot out a thick wad deep inside her, directly into her cervix. She was too young for it to be admitted entrance, but that didn’t matter to me. I would love to get her pregnant one day, if she decides she’s ready for it, but for now I just focused on letting her feel good.</p>
<p>My cum emerged in waves, shot out the tip of my penis to fill the inside of her small vagina, coating her in white. I heard her whimper, a tiny sound that spoke of delight and joy and wholeness. I felt the same way, and hugged her firmly as the emotions intensified with the beautiful sensation running from my groin to the rest of my body, like electricity along power lines. She held me tighter in reply, whispering, “Daddy, Daddy,” over and over as she shook.</p>
<p>The volume of my cum was too large for her small vagina to contain. It poured out of her lips as I spurted more in, pooling to cover my pants and lap. I didn’t mind at all.</p>
<p>Eventually my production petered off, the last few lethargic globs of semen emerging slowly from my cock as my orgasm wound down. I breathed in deeply, my chin resting on the top of Andy’s head, my skin brushing against her hair. This was bliss.</p>
<p>I lifted my head slowly, careful not to disturb her if she was asleep. That’d happened a few times. Her orgasms sometimes came so strong that she was exhausted into unconsciousness on the spot. A few times I’d taken her to her bed to sleep it off. Once, I’d stayed there with her asleep on my lap, my cock idly resting in her vagina for the few hours it took her to wake up. I loved just letting it sit in there, in her sultry wetness, her comforting warmth. It was a sensation unlike any other, even if I wasn’t working my way to climax.</p>
<p>This time, though, she was awake. Her eyes were slightly unfocused from the strength of her orgasm, but it hadn’t been intense enough to knock her out. She was just slightly disoriented, gathering her bearings after such a powerful burst of delight.</p>
<p>I leaned down as she looked around blearily, whispering, “I love you, Andy.”</p>
<p>She focused on me, took a few seconds to put her thoughts together. Eventually, though, she craned her neck to meet me halfway, planting a kiss on my lips, saying, “I love you too, Daddy.”</p>
<p>She squeezed me as best she could, wrapping me up in her arms. I reciprocated, pulling her head onto my chest as I closed my eyes. A gentle breeze drifted in from the open window, its cool tendrils playing over our skin as we hugged.</p>
<p>We stayed that way for a while after, my cock in her pussy, relaxing together in a way only a father and daughter could.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, there it is. You should probably bleach your eyes, though I doubt it'll do much good. If you didn't like it, I'd appreciate it if you could tell me why, beyond the obvious. This is the first time I've written person-person smut, so I have very little idea of what I'm doing, if any.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>